07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Ouida
Ouida One of the two brothers who were Acolytes training to become Bishops. It would appear the two made the deciion to become Bishops after their parents died in which the relatives of the two took the opportunity to try and steal the extravagent inheritance left to the two young boys. Ouida is the eldest of the two, recognised by his taller stature and dark greyish-brown hair, and is the guardian of Liam. In the manga Ouida has passed the Bishop exam and is now serving under Bishop Labrador as his apprentice. History It is revealed that Ouida comes from a very wealthy family, possibly being from a noble family, but his parents died sometime before he and Liam fled to the Barsburg Church. It is unknown if his parents were assassinated by members of their own family, but after their deaths there was a large fortune left unclaimed, and relatives of the boys tried to take advantage of this and claim it for themselves. It could be that Ouida and Liam travelled to the Church to protect themselves from potential assassination, as they were set to inherit their parents money. Appearance Ouida appears as a young boy who is 15 years old. He is quite tall, being an estimated 5 foot 7 inches in height, and his weight is unknown. His build is quite slim. Ouida's face is diamond-shaped with a sharp jaw and pointy chin, as well as a small, long nose, a small mouth, and narrowed, brown eyes. His hair is a dark greyish-brown colour and is spiked up to the right, with two strands falling over his forehead. Ouida wears the standard acolyte clothing. Personality Ouida appears as kind and patient person who is sympathetic to the plight of those around him. He is also helpful, shown when he gives some of his Zaiphon to Teito during the Bishop exam. Relationship With his family [[Liam|'Liam:']] Ouida is the guardian of Liam and he cares for his sibling deeply. Ouida strives to protect Liam and constantly worries about his safety. Abilities and Attributes Ouida appears to be quite skilled with a Baculus, having an attacking Zaiphon, as he was able to pass the Bishop exam. Synopsis The two are introduced rather late in the story. Ouida is in a hurry running through a small marketplace to get to the Barsburg Church as the Archbishop's sermon is currently underway. Liam not far behind is running as well however is exhausted and asks Ouida if he can have a break. Ouida however declines Liam's request as he had previousley heard rumors that the particular sermon will contain crucial information that will help them during their examinations if they attend. Realizing this Liam agrees stating that they have to hurry if this is the case. After the sermon is over they go to a fountain at the church in which Ouida tests Liam on his knowledge of some Biblical verses. Liam struggling a little with one of the questions is aided by Lazette who helps him recollect the final phrases of the verse. Ouida then suggests that they go and see the statue of one of the seven ghosts, Feist. Upon arrival Liam asks whether this is the statue in which Ouida replies "it sure is, he's the God that Links peoples hearts together." Ouida then explains that the examinations are taken in pairs and that the examiners will be testing their bond as they go along. Liam claiming that he loves Ouida enough to not have to pray, Ouida replies that he knows this and that they shall instead pray that their bonds never break. The next time the brothers appear is right before the exam starts. As a result of the incident involving the detatched Eye of Mikhail, Teito's energy is drained. Hearing about this after the two former Archbishops had asked if anyone could lend him some Zaiphon, Ouida approaches Teito volunteering to give him some of his zaiphon after many other trainee Bishops shunned him. Teito declining at first is told by Ouida that the fact that he is trying to become a Bishop makes it natural that he would help him and that he will treat the whole thing as part of his trial. Teito then gives thanks to Ouida for his help in which replies with a friendly smile. Category:Characters Category:Bishops